


life with you is an adventure

by Owlmelette



Series: ad(o)rabble [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, F/M, Fluff and stuff, i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlmelette/pseuds/Owlmelette
Summary: Piper and Leo go buy some kitchen appliances.





	life with you is an adventure

"Leo, put that egg separator back where you found it." Piper calls to the curly-haired man stooped over at a row of the said gadget.

"But all the yolks and whites that need separating!" He exclaims as he reluctantly returns the item back onto the rack.

"Why in the world would we need a banana cutter?" She reaches into the shopping cart and fishes it out.

"To see if it actually works on carrots."

"Leo..."

"Ok. But what about-"

"You put that pastry blender back because we all know you're not gonna use it to blend pastry." It's a warning and he knows it, but he turns to her with a pout. "No, Leonidas Valdez." Piper, then takes the shopping cart from him and continues her search for that elusive can opener.

Later, he reappears with three tongs of differing sizes and waves it at her. "Here's what you need when you're grilling, babe!"

Piper looks at him for a long time, her eyes narrow. "You sure you won't use that to try and reach the things at the top shelf?"

"FOUL."

She stifles a laugh. "But you have me to get those things for you, babe."

It's his turn to glare at her. "I hate you," he mumbles as he stalks away.

When she's finally ticked off the things on the list and she's got what she came for, Leo unceremoniously drops a handheld bidet set onto the cart. She eyes him suspiciously: "Don't tell me you're going to install this on the sink."

He huffs. "Why do you know me so well?" But when he makes a move to take it, Piper stops him. She sighs before conceding: "Fine. Just this one, okay?"

The grin on his face makes her feel like a thousand and one sparklers on New Year's Eve and she tries to hide the smile on her face by coughing. "You're so weird." She shakes her head and thinks of all the ""projects"" their flat has suffered through, the expenses for the repairs, and the lease they're still paying. Sure, there's all of the financial disasters they have to face later on if the experiment fails but the hypotheses that need to be proven are always an adventure for the two of them. It's one of the many ways they bond and she could always count on the great Valdez to come up with an idea as equally outrageous as marrying her.

When they get to their car after paying, Leo encircles his arms around her waist, effectively stopping her and the pushcart. " _Weird_  the best couple ever."

"You just made this whole trip five times worse." She's whining, yes, but he's nuzzling her neck and she could smell the shampoo they share from his curly locks. Lord knows what she did to deserve someone like him, imperfections, fluff, sap, and all.

He snickers as he places the bags into the trunk. "And you're absolutely cute."

"Our savings won't magically grow back after a compliment."

"Would a kiss suffice, milady?"

 _It definitely wouldn't._  "...Probably." Leo leans in and kisses her on the cheek.

"Make it a proper kiss, at least."

"Oh, babe, I thought you hated PDA," he teases, but steps closer and kisses the corner of her mouth.

She scoffs. "I just hate it when you tease me." She closes the distance between them, with her arms encircling his neck and her fingers running through his hair. And Leo doesn't miss a beat in returning the favor, conveniently ignoring that fact that they were standing in a parking lot.

It's already understood that the bidet "experiment" will have to wait for later, hours after they get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and all that. I desperately needed to cheer myself up today so voila, a brainchild. As always, commentz are always appreciated.


End file.
